1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull tab, and more particularly, to a pull tab for extracting an electrical connector from an electrical device which mates with the electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
To comply with the current trend of light weight and compactness, many electrical devices tend to employ small connectors such as cable connectors for transmitting signals. These connectors need to mate tightly with corresponding devices for transmitting signals reliably, which usually requires a great amount of applied force to extract these connectors from these devices when there is necessary to replace these connectors with other connectors for different applications. Their separation is normally accomplished by manually shaking the connectors (or perhaps with prying tools) when the connectors are pulled away from the devices. However, the shaking action to the connectors inevitably bends the contacts of the small connectors and damages the connectors and/or the devices. It is also difficult to manually pull a connector having a very small size.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,256 discloses a conventional extraction tool. To separate an electrical connector from an electrical device, the extraction tool is inserted between the electrical connector and the electrical device. The tool is relatively thick so that it cannot be used for the present miniature electrical connector since there is no space large enough between the connector and the electrical device to accommodate the tool.
Japanese Publication for Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-208461 discloses an extraction tab for extracting an L-type connector. The extraction tab defines an aperture surrounded by a peripheral portion for engaging with a tubular portion of the connector. The peripheral portion exerts an extracting force on the mating portion when extracting the connector. The peripheral portion has a relatively large width to ensure that the peripheral portion is strong enough in exerting the extracting force. However, such a peripheral portion occupies a relatively large space, which is adverse to the trend of compact size. Furthermore, since a large amount of extracting force is exerted on the mating portion of the connector, the mating portion tends to yield or becomes damaged after a long term of use, resulting in an unreliable connection of the connector with the electrical device.
Hence, an improved extraction tool is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a pull tab for extracting an electrical connector from a mating electrical device without affecting the electrical connection therebetween.
A pull tab in accordance with the present invention is adapted to extract an electrical connector from a mating electrical device.
The electrical connector comprises a mating portion and a cable-retaining portion perpendicularly extending from the mating portion for retaining a cable. The mating portion and the cable-retaining portion are both shielded by shells. A shell surrounding the mating portion forms a pair of wings to stand aside the mating portion for fitting with the outer periphery of the mating portion.
The pull tab has a strip-like configuration and comprises an engaging portion in a front thereof and a handling portion extending from the engaging portion. The engaging portion defines an opening surrounded by a peripheral portion. The profile of the opening is properly configured corresponding to an outer profile of the cable-retaining portion, thereby securely engaging with the cable-retaining portion. The handling portion is provided for facilitating manual extraction operation.
In use, by pulling the handling portion of the pull tab upwardly, the connector can be easily extracted from the device.